Deepest Desires
by xEmmaChanx
Summary: Karakura heros are back and its been a year, ichigo lost his powers and so did orihime. Some strangers have been watching Orihime for a year now and what do they want with her and...her powers? Is Aizen behind this again or not?
1. Chapter 1: Loneliness

Karakura heros are back and its been a year, ichigo lost his powers and so did orihime. Some strangers have been watching Orihime for a year now and what do they want with her and...her powers? Is Aizen behind this again or not?

Authors notes: YA-HOO! hehe, im back and I had an awsome dream about Orihime and some Strangers..hehe, you will have to find out who they are...hehe I hope you like it!

I DONT OWN BLEACH...only the strangers and if I owned bleach Ichigo and Orihime would be together already!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Loneliness

In a small apartment in Karakura town. A certian Aurburn haired beauty is talking to a photo of a young man with jet black hair with a gentle smile on his face.

'Its been a year since ichigo lost his powers and i gave up mine. Sorry Sora I stopped wearing the hairpins but I thought it was unfair for ichigo to be the only one without any powers and plus he isnt getting injured anymore so I dont have to use them. But its very strange Sora over this past year, I haven't sense any hollows near here? hmm, well its a good thing that Uryu is keeping them away! hehe

I wish Ichigo got his powers back or stopped worrying and thinking about...Rukia...I wish he worried about me or even thought about me...I know he is always thinking of rukia, he misses her, I can see it in his face. I wish I was the one to dissapear and rukia was the one that stayed. Then he would be really happy and he wouldn't be so...lonely, like me...I have tatsuki, sado, uryu, everyone but when i get home I get so...lonely, i really hate that word 'lonely' I dont think anyone should be that word.

I never had a family, i only had you, sora and then that day came and you were taken away from me. God I miss you sora, you would know what to do! You would give me lots of strength and fight off all those little blue men, hehe. Are you proud of me sora, I hope you are. Oh my i'm soon graduating from school, how scary is that...OH NO i haven't even decide what college i'm going to go to or even what I want to do when im older! AHHH...Sora do you think I could do , like 3 jobs at the same time? Well i'm working at a little bakery at the moment and Its great Sora, they are all really nice to me! Plus at lunch I get to pick anyone of the pastries in the bakery, they all look so yummy! So each day I go to work, I pick a different thing each time! I dont have a favourite at the moment but soon I will! hehe...

I wish I was stronger too Sora..Ichigo, Sado, Uryu, Tatsuki..all of them are so strong, they could knock down anyone who gets in their way! With me I let them push me around, when we went back to school, some new students came and these three girls... Asuka, Botan and Fuji they really dont like me, when I went to the girls toliets they were there, all of them and they pushed me around and pulled my hair...they remind me of two arrancars that didn't like me either. I dont know what I did to them Sora, I kept saying sorry if I have done anything to upset them but they all laughed at me, saying I was pathetic and useless, Fuji, I would say is the ring leader, scratch me hard on the cheek...and when they finished I went back to the class room and Tatsuki got really worried, I told her that a cat was sitting on the window sill in the girls bathroom and I accidently scared it and it scratched me and luckily she believe me! But I know she is going to find out that its them...

OH Sora do you like my new haircut! hehe, I think its much better than before, Ichigo even noticed it when I first got it done he said 'I like the new haircut Orihime.' Oh Sora my heart almost jumped out of my chest...mmmmm, I am thankful that Tatsuki was with me when they almost put gum in my hair! she asked them what they were doing and then they said back 'Oh my, I'm so sorry I almost got it I her hair, I do apologize.' But i knew they were going to put it in my hair.

well I better get going to bed Sora, I have school in the morning...Love you, goodnight.'

Orihime got up and walked to her bedroom and as she snuggled up into the covers and rested her head on the soft pillow she drifted off to her dreamland...not knowing that 2 very strange people have been watching her the whole time.

* * *

'She's still so lonely...its also been a year since she gave up her powers, and soon she will lose her ability to use them...what will happen then!'

'I think its time to finally tell her, dont you?'

'Yeah your right, But i want you to do me a favour, for tonight I want you to find out about those 3 bitches Orihime was talking about and also make sure no hollows come anywhere near Orihime!'

'Yes of course...I'll warn them, the ones that are around the area and make sure they tell others that might come near her.' As the stranger dissapeared into the night sky, the other turned and looked at the small apartment and whispered back

'You won't be lonely anymore...Orihime Inoue'


	2. Chapter 2: Inoue

Authors notes: I thought I would update the second chapter I will be updating each chapter once a day! so it will be fair for you guys! Oh please no flames...

I DONT OWN BLEACH! Like I said Ichihime would of happened already.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Inoue

'How long are you gonna sleep for ichigo? I'm gonna wake you up with my fist!'

'...Will you wake up already, Kurosaki Ichigo?'

'You fool! wake up, ICHIGO!'

'Ichigo.'

'Ichigo.'

'Kurosaki.'

'Kurosaki.'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

Waking up in a sweat and a little shook up by hearing that terrifying scream Ichigo grabbed his chest to help stop his beating heart.

After he took a few breaths, Ichigo could sense his annoying father ready to jump out and wake him up for school.

'WAAKKEE UUPP! IIIICCCCHHHIIIGGGOOOO!'

As the pain in the ass, also known as his father entered his room. Ichigo side kicked his father right in the face. Isshin fell straight to the floor.

'SHUT IT, OLD MAN! I'M UP ALREADY!'

Isshin looked up to his son and suddenly jumped up with a sudden burst of energy, pointed at Ichigo.

'THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!'

As Isshin said that he tried for another attack and jump kicked him, but Ichigo was quick and moved out of the way ending up with Isshin falling out of the window. Ichigo quickly locked his window so he didn't have to hear his father's moping down on the ground and soon rushed over to his door to lock it so he can get dressed.

* * *

'You can't do this..'

'please don't..'

'stop.'

'stop.'

'STOP!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Orihime Inoue, just like Ichigo Kurosaki just had that same piercing scream, it made her jolt out of bed. Orihime took a deep breath and put her delicate hand to her chest.

'What was that about!' Thinking to herself, she looked around and saw the time and jumped up 'Oh no I'm going to be late!' Orihime rushed out of bed and grabbed her school uniform and rushed to her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

As Orihime finished her breakfast, Orihime texted Tatsuki that she couldn't walk with her today because she woke up late, as she finished doing that, Orihime rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly, and when she was done she got her bag and rushed out of the house.

Walking down her favourite street, Orihime started to hum her favourite song, with a skip in her step and twirling around, she didn't notice that two very strange people were following her. But Orihime was going to get into much more trouble with a gang of thugs than those two strangers. Again not noticing were she was going Orihime bumped into a very tall and ugly looking guy. He was in a black school uniform, knowing that he doesn't go to karakura high and also looking very messing.

Orihime swallowed a lump in her throat and stuttered 'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!' The ugly looking thug and his friends looked Orihime up and down and when they had finished having a good look at her, the guy she bumped into had a perverted smirk on his face and replies to the scared girl. 'Hey your pretty hot for a girl who goes to Karakura high? I'll forgive you if you give me something back in return!' All of his friends started to snicker and the thug Orihime bumped into quickly grabbed hold of her, one hand on her thigh and the other on the back of her head. Completely terrifried at the sudden movement Orihime yelped but soon cried out 'h-h-help m-m-me! SOMEONE HELP ME!'

In a flash the guy was on the ground unconcious, Standing over his body was a girl with spikey side fringe and mid-long, dark brown hair that curled up on the side. The strange girl's face was very pretty, her little plump, pink lips shimmered and she had long eyelashes and some bright different colored eyes, one dark brown the other bright red. Her body had slight curves and she had a little chest, bigger than Rukia's though. Wearing a waist jacket, a mini, dark purple, tarten shirt and high brown boots. looking down at the unconcious guy she said 'That's what you get for touching her like that, FUGLY!'

The thugs gang of friends started to back away and the mysterious girl looked up to the group of cowards and said 'Moko deal with these pussy's and i'll take Orihime.' The boys started to scream and as they turned around they saw a young woman standing there with a deadly aura around her.

She had a pierced right eyebrow and left side of her lip, with spikey, mid-long, magneta hair. She also her a very pretty face, plumped lips a bit bigger than the other girls and long eyelashes and some browny-yellow eyes that glowed. Her body was just like Rangiku's but she had an even BIGGER chest than her. Wearing a black leather jacket and a short red shirt and very short, black shorts, which peering at the top you can see the red line of a g-string, she was wearing black netted tights on underneath with short black studded boots.

Only Orihime could see, which scared her more than the girl that knocked out the leader of thugs, was that on top of her head was 2 massive long horns which were shaped like an rotated s shape. Orihime screamed out to the terrifying woman 'P-P-PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!'

But Orihime was cut off, when the smaller girl grabbed hold of her and picked her up and dashed off with her.

The woman with horns looked down slightly, with gentle eyes and whispered 'I'm sorry Orihime but I must not obay you this time!' The strange woman named 'Moko' looked up with anger in her eyes and in a flash all what you could hear was a screams and snapping.

* * *

In Karakura High, a group of friends are chatting to each other in the classroom, when the door slammed open to reveal a bright orange haired, ex-soul reaper.

Ichigo looked over to his group of friends and noticed a certian Aurburn haired girl not there! Ichigo walked over and asked Tatsuki.

'Yo, where's Orihime?'

Tatsuki faced turned into a look of worry and confusion and replied back to her childhood friend.

'I have no idea, she texted me this morning saying that she's wont be able to walk to school with me because she woke up late but-' Tatsuki was interupted when their Teacher walked into the classroom and told everyone to sit down in their places.

As Ichigo sat down in his sit he was wondering where the clumpsy girl went, and a person with jet black hair and glasses was thinking the exact same thing and the same time.

* * *

As Orihime was being taken away she started to struggle, but she heard in the distance the sound of ambulances. Tears started to form in her eyes and a small frown appeared on her face.

'Where are you taking me?'

The strange girl kept on dashing through the street with Orihime. Until they came to a stop and they were by Onose river. Putting Orihime down the strange girl looked down and gave Orihime a warm, gentle smile and walked over to the side of the river.

Orihime was now completely confused! Why did this stranger help her? Then kidnap her and then give her a warm gentle smile?

The mysterious girl began to talk and said 'Moko, you didn't kill them, did you?' Orihime wide-eyed looked around and then the other strange woman who was a lot like an arrancar replied back 'no, I didn't, they all have a few broken bones but none that would kill them.' The horned woman looked over to Orihime and also gave her a warm smile. Orihime had just had enough of the smiles and stood up asking. 'Why did you both give me that smile?' The girl with brown hair and the horned woman looked at Orihime in surpise and both sighed.

'I don't know who you are or what you want with me but-' Orihime was cut off when the strange girl, who was by the river side said

'Emi Uta Inoue...my name is Emi Uta Inoue, I'm the daughter to the next line to the throne and this is Moko, lord arrancar of Huenco Mundo and we aren't going to hurt or do anything to you!'

Orihime shooked by what this Emi said and replies 'I have been to Huenco Mundo and Aizen was known as the lord there and I have never heard of a lord Moko...wait did you just say...Inoue!'

Emi looked down slightly with a giggle and back up to Orihime with tears in her eyes and smiling back. 'Yes, I'm an Inoue, I'm glad to meet you...Auntie Orihime.'


	3. Chapter 3: History

hehe, Auntie Orihime...find out! hehe

I DONT OWN BLEACH!...just remember ichihime would of happened now.

* * *

Chapter 3: History

'...Auntie Orihime?'

That's all what Orihime could hear in her head...Auntie. 'I cant be this strange girl's auntie! Sora was her only brother and he passed away and never had children, not that she knew of but what exactly is going on!' Orihime thought, but then snapped out of her confusion and said to this Emi who is apparently her niece.

'You probably got the wrong person, I can't be your Auntie, I only had one relative and he passed away a long time ago and I would remember if he had any children!' Emi walked over to Orihime and sat down in front of her. She then turned to the woman named Moko and patted her hand on the ground next to her. As the arrancar walked over and took a seat next to Emi, Emi then turned her attention to Orihime. Emi took a deep breathe, ready to tell Orihime.

'Orihime, I know it's very confusing for you at the moment and you have been though so much these years. You've had no family to help you or protect you! I can understand if you dont agree to what I am about to tell you but I can't stand my family from keeping this from you and not even having the chance to know you.

Orihime, you are the King of Soul Society's only daughter. You have a Father who is called Hidenori Inoue, The King of Soul Society. Your Mother who was called Mai Inoue, she died when you were three years old. You also have 4 brothers, the Oldest Hidehisa,he is 38 years old and he is also my father. The second is Akifumi, he is 33 years old. The third is Daichi, he is 27 years old and the youngest is Goro and he is 18 years old. Sora was the third oldest son but he passed away and he is being privately searched for and has been for over these past years...' Emi stopped talking, just to let Orihime keep up with everything she had just said.

Moko was looking back and forth at the two royal bloods in front of her.

Orihime felt like time had froze. She has a family and not that, her a family are royal family of soul society and they were the reason Aizen started the winter war !

'I-I-I don't understand...I have a family..a-and they are the royal family of the soul society...h-how old are you?' Emi shocked looked at Orihime and answered her question.

'I'm 16 years old. Your brother, my father Hidehisa was 22, uncle Sora was 16 and you were 1, when I was born.' Orihime was still in so much shock, she was one year older than this girl. Orihime with pain and anger in her eyes asked Emi and Moko.

'Why was I not wanted?' Emi and Moko were both shocked by what orihime had said.

'Orihime you are wanted, its just...something terrible happened when you were 3 years old... I was told this story by my mother when I was 11 years old.

What happened was someone made a key to the soul society palace! It was before Aizen, but this man was called Kane. He was a terrible man and with a army of arrancar he ambushed the palace! Thats why the head captian thought a head with this and to make sure it was to never happen again! But this time the key wasn't created and Karakura town and the royal family are all save! But going back to when it happened Kane had taken some of the royal family and it was the women he wanted to destroy. Kane had a 4 year old daughter, you see.

That's another thing Orihime, women are always the first in-line not men. Which is strange because in the world of the living its the opposite!

But anyway Kane was about to destroy all the women, luckily my father and several soul reapers where protecting my mother and I, but at the time Sora was with you and your mother. Sora was trying to protect you all. But Your mother couldn't bear the site of losing you both. She told Sora to protect and escape with you! She created a gate to the world of the living and she must of used a very powerful kido memory spell or Sora never got the chance to tell you. But apprently when they were trying to find Kane and when they did, Grandfather found your mother, but he was too late...she was dead. When I asked grandfather, I saw so much pain and saddness in his eyes... I think that image of seeing his loved one dead must of scarred him for life.'

Emi's eyes were filled with saddness as she talked about her grandmother and Orihime's mother's pass away. Orihime noticed silent tears fall down her angelic face as well. But she understands the man who is her father, his saddness of seeing someone they loved die. Like she did when she lost Sora. Orihime's thoughts of her deceased brother and unknown mother were interupted when Emi continued to talk.

'We all found out about you from the information on what happened during the winter war and about Aizen's plans and that a human named Orihime Inoue was kidnapped. Your brother's wanted to bring you back home but Grandfather stopped us, he said that you have a life down here in the world of the living and that you should enjoy it while you can. But also if people found out that you are from the royal bloodline you will be in a lot of danger! but I was determind to prove him wrong. It was very difficult to ask if I could go to the world of the living, plus we are the royal family and to get out of the gates would be impossible but in the end grandfather secretly made a gate to the world of the living for Moko and I! I was given this..'

Emi pulled out of her shirt, a hairpin that looks exactly like Orihime's but it was put on a necklace instead. 'It's the royal symbol for the women also known as the princesses protectors. I have noticed that you have two of them! And it's your shun shun rikka, but yours is weak very weak but you will have to train and pratice and you will get incredible powerful. Never in the royal family has a queen or princess been given two! You have 6 fairies in total right..so do I but they will graduately dissapear and you will have each of their powers. But you have two hairpins and you should have total of 12 fairies and abilities?'

Emi looked confused but she could never be as confused as Orihime. Orihime always wondered why she only had 6 when in total she has 12 petals?

'Emi...do you think you could help me get stronger...a-and help me get all 12 abilities!' Orihime was fiddling with the front of her skirt and Emi noticed this and instead of a confused face Emi had a gentle smile on instead.

'Of course, I will. But you have to promise me something!' Orihime looked up at the girl and wondered what she was going to ask for in return.

'I want you to come back to the royal palace with me!' Emi looked Orihime deep in her eyes and Orihime could tell she wasn't joking about her going back to the palace. Orihime sighed in defeat and replied back to Emi's request 'Yes I agree.' Orihime extended her hand but Emi refused and instead gave Orihime a big hug. Orihime startled by the sudden hug, relaxes and returns the gesture. Moko had a big smile on her face which Orihime noticed and thats when another question popped into her head.

'By the way what about you, Moko? How are you related to all of this? Your are an arrancar and LORD of arrancar's...you must hate us!' Emi pulled out of the hug she was having with Orihime and instead she looked over to Moko and said to the arrancar.

'Go on Moko, tell her!' Moko looked startled and then began her story.

'Yes i am a lord of arrancar and hollows, but i'm not the only lord, there are 2 more. I was involved with the first winter war which kane started, and I was 2nd lord espada. I saw everything and thought the war was unessesary and we shouldn't get involved but the lord espada agreed with Kane and we joined forces. I saw everything that happened inside that room. I saw her create a gate to the world of the living and I saw Sora take you out of your mothers arm's and dissapear with you into this world. The 3rd lord espada saw me looking into the room and also had a look and called to kane that the queen was inside.

Kane was a mad-man. He was pacing around the room and was ready to kill your mother in a second, he pointed at me and asked me where she had put you. I looked into your mothers eyes and I saw her pleading me not to tell him. I knew what he would do if he found you, he would kill you. but instead all what I said was 'I only saw her, there was no other person or child in the room with her.' Kane angry by my response, released his spiritual pressure. It was so powerful, I remember that it was sucking all my energy out of me and I fell to my knees.

Kane outraged that he hasn't found you brought up his sword and as it came slashing down, I saw your mother move her lips and the last words she said was 'Thank you.'

When your mother fell to the ground...her blood everywhere...something inside me changed and I snapped and attacked. I changed sides and killed all of them, even some of my friends.

When I was about to charge to kane, Your father entered the room and noticed your mother on the floor. I froze, when I saw the emotions your father had on his face, I just stood there waiting for..I don't know anything! He walked over to her and went down on his knees, seeing him touch her face.

Kane started to laugh and shouted to your father 'How does it feel to see the person you love, DEAD! And also to find out that your precious daughter and son are missing...Hidenori Inoue.' After what seemed like years to me, your father stood up, his back towards us and in a calm voice he asked 'Did you do this arrancar?' I was shocked and I replied back. 'No I didn't your majesty, it was Kane who killed her.' With that he said 'That's all I needed to know!' With that your father striked and started to fight with Kane, I also desided to join but that was only for a short while, because your father told me to back off.

Suddenly the head captian of the 13 court guard squads arrived and was about to enter the fight when again your father wanted no one to interfear. In the end Kane was defeated but the price was the lost of many loved people.

The night after the battle, your father wanted to talk to me privately. He asked me, what happened to your mother, Sora and you. I told him everything, all what he did was nod his head and looked at me with interest. After I had finished my talk with him, he sighed and looked over to a painting of your mother, a few seconds past and he said to me 'I must let Mai's last wishes be granted. Hime and Sora will be safe in the world of the living than here. I dont want something like this to ever happen again and with her there, nobody will know who she is. I will speak with my sons and make sure they understand...thank you arrancar.' I looked up to him and replied 'My name is Moko...and I would like to help and protect you and your family and also make sure something like this never happens again, please it will do me a great honour if I could! Your wife was an icredible person and I wish to do this for her as well!' He looked at me with a gentle smile, a smile that showed a hint of saddness and gratitude. I then knew it was my time to leave and leave him be.

I have been Emi's, let say, bodyguard since she turned 3 years old. And when she asked me to help her look for you, Orihime, I couldn't refuse. I had to tell you that your mother, was a great woman and she would be so happy to see you happy and now safe!' When Moko finished, 2 silent tears slid down her face.

By what Moko said to Orihime made her cry uncontrolable. She covered her eyes with her arms and her shoulders started to shake. She was upset to hear how her mother was killed in such a horrible way but was also happy that she had a mother who loved her very much! Emi also started to cry and quickly went over to embrace Orihime in a warm hug. Moko looked at both of them and let them have a good cry.

After a good long cry, Orihime looked around for a her bag. As she found her school bag she pulled out a small, pink, flip phone and flipped it open to see what the time was. She sighed and said 'It's 4 0'clock school's, just finished.'

Getting up and brushing down her uniform she extended her hands to her niece and her arrancar friend. Moko and Emi both took Orihime's hand and got up, brushed themselves down as well.

'You can stay at my place, until we finish training and also when I finish school!' Emi looking a tad shock but shrugged her shoulders and replied.

'Fine by me Orihime!'

* * *

The long day at karakura high school had finished and Ichigo was walking along with Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu back home.

'I better text Orihime to see why she didn't come to school today!' Tatsuki said that broke the silence between the 4 friends.

'There's no need, Orihime is over there.' Chad said in his usual tone of voice, pointing at a Aurburn Haired girl in the far distance with two very strange looking people.

'Who the hell are they!' Ichigo soon followed after. Everyone started to walk towards the girl, when also very close by another group of friends were also walking towards Orihime and the two mysterious people.

* * *

'...That's when Ichigo came and he defeated all the blue men and saved the wasabi people!' Orihime said bubbley to Emi and Moko. Moko started laughing and said to the random girl.

'Oh Orihime you have the same dreams as Emi does!' Emi embarassed, turns slightly red and shouts back.

'N-N-NO I DO NOT!' Looking at the horned woman with embarassment, Orihime starts to giggle and soon they all do, but was interupted when Orihime asked.

'I've noticed something, Emi, you don't act very much like a princess! You swear a lot and I haven't seen you curtess at all! I thought, when your a princess, you would wear long ballgowns and be rescued by prince's and not wear mini skirts and fight people!' Emi could of sworn that Orihime had sparkles in her eyes at the time. But Emi replied back to Orihime's statement.

'Yeah, I dont act very..royal like do I! hehe and that's why my mother and father keep having a go at me and get really annoyed when they see me pratice my fighting skills! I also swear all the time as well! I've had over 5 tutors but they just all give up on me! So now my tutor is grandfather but he just laughs at everything I do! He is the only one who understands me! But you are right on the ballgowns though and I tell you what they are a pain in my ass! Some of them are so itchie but I do have a few favourites...oh and Orihime!' Orihime got hit hard on the head by Emi's fist and Orihime grabbed hold of her swore head and said.

'w-w-what was that for!'

Emi had a little twitch on the side of her face and replied to Orihime's question.

'Don't you ever say, that princesses get rescued by prince's! I may look weak but I have the strength of a tiger!' Emi crossed her arms in pride, but was cut of by Moko sarcasticly saying.

'The strength of a tabby cat more like!'

Orihime, Emi and Moko bursted into laughter and kept having there constant chatter, But soon, the laughter and the small talk were stopped completely when Orihime fell hard on the ground.

Emi and Moko, shocked, rush over to Orihime and helped her up. Both Orihime, Emi and Moko look down and notice on Orihime's right arm she had gotten a deep graze from where she fell. Orihime turned her head slightly and saw Asuka, Botan and Fuji standing behind her with evil smirks on their faces. Emi and Moko turn around and saw the bitches that pushed Orihime.

'What the fuck! how dare you-' Emi was cut off when Orihime grabbed hold of her arm and whispered to her 'Please dont hurt them...let me handle this.' Emi shrugged Orihime's arm off and instead of listening to Orihime she punched, the girl who was called Botan in the face. Her friends angry at what the stranger did to their friend Botan, began to attack Emi but instead Emi let let slap her and kick her about. Moko stood there, her fists tight and you could see tiny balls of blood slidding out of her fingers.

Orihime, frightened at what she is witnessing. Her thoughts were interupted when Moko said to Orihime not keeping her eyes off of Emi.

'Your niece...is getting hurt...and you are just going to let them hurt her...I cant do anything...this is your first lesson Orihime...standing up for yourself and standing up for the people you care for...JUST HELP HER!' Orihime looked back to see her niece get beaten to a pulp. There was blood everywhere, and they were hurting someone who was younger than them and someone she has started to love.

SLAM!

Fuji was on the floor, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Orihime had pushed her. Asuka and Botan looked at Orihime and started to charge at her but instead Orihime side kicked, the girl botan in the stomach and high kicked, the girl Asuka, in the face. Shocked Fuji quickly rose from the ground and came charging at Orihime with her fist ready to punch. But Orihime high kicked her face, then a quick side kick to the girls side and then punched her right in the face again. Fuji fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Orihime started to shake and fell onto her knees, not caring they would get grazed. Emi looked at her and wiped the blood off her mouth, and said to her shook up family member.

'You did good, Orihime. Your fighting skills are much better than you think and you fight with elegance.' Orihime looked over to her niece and she didn't know what to say! She actually kicked and punched 3 people. She has never hurt a single person in her life and all of a sudden she hit 3 girls. But the best thing was that it felt great! she had enough of the non-fighter Orihime and liked this strong side. but her thoughts were interupted when she heard someone say.

'What the hell did you do...Orihime?'


End file.
